Race to Witch Mountain II : Emergency Return
by Psychael
Summary: Seth and Sara are forced to go back and rescue someone who followed them to do their mission but unfortunately she's lost and so Seth and Sara had to try to be humans to look for her..little did they know it is a very hard hide-and-seek game for all......
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Reunion

**The Race to Witch Mountain II – Emergency Return**

_First of all, I do not own any of the RTWM characters.. and please forgive me if my story sucks..It's my first time to write a story like this.. thanks for your reading though.. and your comments are very much appreciated... Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Reunion**

Jack Bruno still couldn't believe his eyes. It's been a year since he last saw this two blonde teenagers. Now Seth and Sara once again are standing in front of him and his wife, Alex. It's been a year but the memory is still fresh.. He could still recall his cab driver days when these two aliens appeared in his backseat and started saying weird things about some important mission to save theirs and his world which turned out to be true.

Seth and Sara's scientist parents had a secret experiment on Earth that would save their world from being destroyed. Unfortunately their government did not give them a chance to continue it and instead, opted to invade the another world which happened to be the Earth. So Seth and Sara sneaked out of their world to prove the success for their parents mission. They would have been Earthlings' very own experiment if not for Jack and Alex who helped them in their mission.

"But now what's the problem? I mean I'm happy to see you but-" Jack was cut off by the mind reader, Sara.

"-you're wondering why we are here and you feel that we are in trouble again." She finished. Seth as usual is still silent. It seems that he's doubting everyone again.

"Well I nearly forgot you can read minds..you really have to control that ability kid." Jack said in a warning tone but Sara knew he's not serious about what he said because he can read minds too (a gift Sara gave her before they left Earth) and she knew he's reading her mind.

"It will take long to read my mind and explain to you everything Jack Bruno. But don't worry we are not in trouble. We are sent here by our officials. By the way, our parents said thanks...in behalf of the whole living creatures in our planet." She winked and motioned to Jack that they would appreciate it if he'll invite them in.

"You changed a lot Jack. The last time you look..not very good." Sara commented when they all sat in the living room to start whatever it is they need to say.

"And you look more beautiful than the last time Sara. I can't believe aliens are undergoing puberty too." Alex joked and as if seconded, Junkyard, their dog, barked.

"Oh, Junkyard!" Sara couldn't help but ran and hug her dog friend that they met last year during their mission.

Alex went to Junkyard too, leaving Seth and jack in the living room.

There was a moment of complete silence before Jack decided to speak.

"So, tough guy..You're back in your 'we-can't-trust-anyone' attitude eh?" He rolled his eyes before Seth.

Seth opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't figure out what to say. Instead, he faked a smile and looked on the floor to hide that worried look in his face. He knew Jack would help them again but he doesn't want to depend too much on him and Alex. The situation is different now compared to the situation before. It's something that he wanted to solve by himself, hoping to lessen the guilt he's feeling.

"Okay..so, just call me with your super hi-tech touch-screen device when you decided to say a word." Jack snapped Seth from his reverie.

Seth looked up to him again, stared in his eyes, then decided to start. "We need a little help Jack. Could you help us pretend to be humans? Me and Sara..? I mean like.. pretend that we are your kids?" He tried to explain but Jack only gave him a confused look.

"Let me make it clearer. We are looking for someone here. I'm supposed to be the only one who should come back but Sara insisted to come with me. We need to disguise as humans so we could mingle with other humans of our age without them noticing us. Without YOUR government noticing us." He purposely emphasize "you government".

"That's clearer..but will all due respect, Seth, could you just tell me the whole story? Or is there a mutant guy after you again?" Jack said in knitted eyebrows.

"When we secretly went to Earth for our mission, someone followed us and now that someone is lost here. We did not know what happened and it's our fault why one of our kind is nowhere to be found now. Our government ordered us to go and bring back that someone." He tried not to tell him too much. He doesn't know why but he felt very ashamed at the thought of Jack knowing 'that someone' bothering him this much.

"Ow..Another alien visited our dear planet. Haha!" Jack laughed sarcastically. "So it's like we're looking for some missing specie. Do you have at least a picture? There's no need to mingle with other humans, you might get yourselves into trouble. I could look for that 'someone' while I'm out for work."

"No. I want to solve this problem myself. I just need your help on the part where we need to be like humans. I do not mean to offend Jack Bruno but try to understand. It's like..this is a challenge made only for me and me alone." Seth sounded firm and eager.

"Okay, okay.. I know you're a good boy Seth. But you can't stop me if I want to protect you and your sister. You know not all humans are like me and Alex. I will help you but I'm warning you this is very dangerous." Jack finally took I seriously. He would give his life for this two aliens without a doubt. They've created a very family-like bond between the four of them.

"Thanks." Seth muttered and smiled lightly.

"I will tell Alex about it. I'll be in charge of your lessons on how to be human, she'll be in charge of Sara's. But for now. I think we all should party. It's not everyday we had chance to get together right?" Jack finalized and motioned to Seth that they should follow Sara and Alex and try to catch up on things that happened since they went back to their home planet.

_Okay there goes the first chapter. So tell me what do you think.. Tomorrow I'll try to post the second chapter. Looking forward to see your comments.._


	2. Chapter 2 Basics

**Chapter 2**

**Basics**

"Okay now get up tough guy! Time to start with the basic human lessons." Jack knocked loudly at the door of Seth's room. Next to him is Alex who tried to knock loudly but not as disturbing as Jack's knock to Sara's room.

"I'm awake. Wait I'm having a hard time here..Alex will you please help me?" They heard Sara said. Jack and Alex smiled helplessly at each other before Alex gently opened the door to Sara's room and see what help could she give.

There still no response from Seth so Jack decided to opened the door too. Surprisingly it's not locked. What more surprising is, Seth's not there anymore and this brought panic to Jack who instinctively ran out of the room to look for Seth.

"Honey what's the problem?" Alex asked Sara who is standing at the closet staring confusingly at the clothes. She's still in her clothes last night when they arrived.

She looked shyly to Alex before saying, "What should I wear? I mean I'm not updated with the fashion here.?" She giggled and smiled sheepishly.

Alex wanted to laugh at her but she knew better. "Of course..A young lady should be conscious on her appearance." She went to he closet and checked. Good thing they kept this room for emergency visitors.

"Tell me Sara..What kind of clothes you love to wear?" She asked while trying to remember if she has clothes that will fit Sara.

Sara looked up and thought for a while. "Anything comfortable." She simply replied.

"Here's the plan. You wear these first then we go to the mall and buy some clothes for you and your brother." Alex said and handed some clothes to Sara. It's a pair of white shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes, according to your mind." Sara smiled politely. "Thanks Alex. You and Jack are like family to us. We couldn't make it without you.."

Alex gladly hugged Sara. "It's our pleasure to help. Besides, we'll be living like a real family now, right?"

Sara took the clothes and gazed at the window. "I'm worried about Seth. He's blaming himself for what happened. He's taking all of this seriously.." She sighed.

Alex gazed at the window too. It's still not clear to them what's the real purpose of these two aliens for coming back. Maybe it's the right time to ask.

"Sara, what really happened when you get home? And how are you supposed to look for your friend? Earth is way too big for a search base." She asked.

"We don't really have any plan yet. We can show you how our friend looks like. That's the only thing we have so far. But we have reasons to believe she's not caught by your government or any other humans..She's roaming around your planet probably looking for a chance to go back. It says in our radar." She explained.

Alex could only raise her brows and nod. It's still not very clear but that is much better now. At least they have radar to locate whoever they are looking for. And that's a proof that they are looking for someone who still exists.

"Ladies, have you seen Seth?" Both of them looked at the door and found Jack Bruno with a worried face.

~*~*~*~*~

All of them remained silent as they all frowning at Seth who is sitting on the couch with his head down as if thinking of something seriously.

"Nothing happened. I just want to have a peaceful time with myself." He finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"The behavior you just showed is implying stupidity, Seth." Sara answered in a little high tone. She looks furious, maybe worried. If something happened to her brother she doesn't know what to do or where to go or how to tell their parents back in their planet.

"I need to execute the plan as soon as possible. C'mon Sara you knew very well anything could happen if we waste even just a second!" Seth almost yelled at his sister. Sara felt a bit scared at Seth's reaction.

Even Jack and Alex did not expect to see that attitude in Seth. These two siblings looked very close with each other to the point that they could not even imagine them having a little fight like normal human siblings do.

"ww-wait. Stop this. This is going nowhere. J-Just please, calm down you two. Look, you said you need our help. We are more than willing to help you but please, try to cooperate." Jack tried to stop what is coming.

Alex helped her husband with it. "Yes, Jack is right. We would be able to help you if you explained what you really want to do. Try us." She said.

Seth and Sara looked at each other as if communicating passively through their eyes. After a moment of eye contact, they finally sighed and started explaining everything..almost.

"It's 4:00 AM when the radar alarms. It says that the person we are looking for is just a few kilometres away from here. I did not bother to wake you up so I went out instead. Besides, it's nighttime and there are few people awake so I thought I won't get caught anyway." Seth explained. He waited for any reply from Jack and Alex or even Sara but nobody reacted. He rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry..I won't do that again." He looked down with sincerity in his voice. "You're right. I need to explain.

"Too good you finally realized." Jack muttered.

"Okay so here is what we wanted to do. We will pretend to be members of your family. Like adopted kids, perhaps. Then you have to tell us how to be normal humans plus, you have to send us to school so we could use that as a cover when we are doing some searching. I learned that young people here should go to school and they might see us weird if we do not go." He tried to start.

"Okay..that's good but I think that would be a little hard. Because you will be exposed to Earthlings your age and they are the most curious creatures, trust me." Jack warned them.

"But how exactly could you tell if you've found who you're looking for?" Alex tried to bring the topic back.

"Of course that person should have to look like us. Hair color, eye color.. And Sara could read minds so she will be of great help." Seth seems to be very eager to convince them that he knew who is it that they are looking for.

"Besides, the person will know that we came from the same planet. It's like...what you called instincts." Sara added.

"It's good to hear you have plan now.. But that's a bit vague. You need to have something more precise." Alex commented, still trying not to discourage the two hopeful aliens.

"I know this is difficult..or almost impossible..but that is the consequence I have to face. I'm responsible for all of these." Seth firmly said as if trying not to beat himself.

~*~*~*~

_there goes..i really want to write a longer chapter but i'm really tired..i'll update tomorrow..I'll introduce you the new character I added.. looking forward to read your comments.. thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3 Which Planet Are You From

**Chapter 3**

**Which Planet Are You From**

The mall is especially crowded today because of big sale. Seth and Sara were busy looking around the stuffs and the earthlings roaming around the place. Mixture of amazement and excitement are in their hearts as they went inside and started looking for a store to buy things for themselves.

"Like the old times.. stick around." Jack put his arms around their shoulders and whispered. The two could only nod, their eyes fixed on the stores displaying colorful things in front of them.

"Let them enjoy this, Jack. Don't worry too much. Look at them.. it almost hurt physically if we try to not let them do what they want." Alex patted Jack's back and smiled sweetly at him. "Go on.. just be careful, okay? Don't go too far," she told the siblings.

"We had more advanced technology but I find those cellphones cool." Seth told Sara as they crossed the way to Sony Ericsson store.

Sara saw a boy with headphones on his ears, moving his head a little bit as he was carried away to whatever he is listening. "I wonder what kind of music they like." Sara smiled excitedly.

"They store soundwaves on phones and Cd?" She asked for confirmation that Seth couldn't give so she continued walking inside.

Seth is busy looking for something he couldn't even tell. He is observing the humans around them. Their moves, their looks, their facial expressions.. He's sort of mental noting himself who humans behave and at the same time trying his luck to see if he could find what they are looking for. Who knows? There are so many people here today and maybe one of them is her.

"I would go for that model instead of what you're staring right now." Seth almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice from behind. He turned around and find an unfamiliar girl face to face with him. An innocent smile is pasted on her face that somehow affected Seth in a unique way.

"Sorry?" He managed to speak after some seconds of looking at the smiling face in front of him.

"You're staring at that mobile phone. I'm just telling you the other one is better." She explained when she realized Seth didn't get what she's saying.

"Ow.. well..thank you for that information," He nodded and smiled simply.

The girl was about to say welcome but he added, "but I am not looking at the mobile phones." He said it in an emotionless manner that made the girl embarrassed.

"Ooopss..Sorry..I..-I..Never mind. I just thought.. Oh, this is embarrassing." She looked away before Seth sees her blush.

"It's ok.. Don't go.. Wait-" He wanted to stop the girl sensing that he'd said something bad but she already turned away. He saw her joined a group of girls who are laughing at her..they called her Mira. He would have followed her if not for the radar in his pocket which suddenly beeps.

He instinctively fished it out in his pocket and checked what's going on. His eyes widened when the radar displayed their target is only meters away. He immediately looked for Sara almost practically dragged her out to look for Jack and Alex. Sara of course knows what's on his mind.

"Jack! Alex! She's here, she's here. See?" He's trying to catch his breathe as he showed them the radar.

He and Sara are looking around as if they would see her any moment.

"We have to look around. Let's go this way. The radar points in that direction." Sara said and without waiting for them, walked to the direction.

"Okay..again we will stick to that direction. It's proven. Trust me." Jack shrugged and so they followed Sara.

Seth could feel his heart beating erratically as the radar says they are getting closer and closer to the target. Finally he will see her and the mission will be over. They could take her back and there would be no threat to earth again.

"3 meters..." He told Sara. Jack and Alex leaned down to see the radar though they did not really understand it's mechanisms.

"What happened?" Seth couldn't believe it when the radar stopped beeping. All of them looked confusedly at him.

"I don't know. Something's wrong with this." He pressed some buttons but still no use. "It can't be malfunctioning," He told Sara.

"We lost her." Alex concluded but Seth did not listened. His gazed turned to the girl that he saw a while ago. She's looking at him but looked away when she saw him look back.

"What now?" Jack Sara asked him and looked at the girl. Alex and Jack looked at each other as if trying to tell each other they're being ignored by the two aliens.

'The radar beeps when I saw her. Now it stopped when I saw her again. It's unusual.' Seth thought to himself. He looked at the radar and back to the girl then he did something that nobody expected he would.

Ignoring his companions, he walked straight to the girl, not minding the looks he's getting from the people around them, or even the surprised look on the girls face.

"We need to talk." He coldly spoke when he reached the girl who is dumbfounded in front of him. He even put his hands on her shoulders as if there is something really important they need to discuss.

"What?" The girl could only ask.

"Seth.." Jack casually went to Seth and tried to whisper, "You can't just act like that to anyone you don't know. They would think you're scary."

Seth realized he'd showed another not-so-human attitude and was about to try to make up for his act but Sara interrupted.

"W-we.. are very sorry, Miss. My brother have mistaken you from some other..person." She nervously said inwardly wishing the girl would understand.

"Yes, sorry." He nodded and motioned to Alex, Jack and Sara that they should go.

They were about to walked away, with the radar still in Seth's hands, when the girl said something that surprised them.

"Which planet are you from?"

~*~*~

_Is Mira an alien too? Did they finally found what they're looking for? But why did the radar stop? We'll find out in the following chapters..._

_Yay another chapter finished! ^_^ thanks for the comments.. I love reading the.. they make me want to write more... thanks for those who read, commented and added my story in their faves and alerts.. im really happy..._

_Anyway, I made a videotrailer for this story using Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park but muted the audio. I cant find a LOATR song which has a license.. can anyone help me? Thanks..._

_Till the next update.. (don't forget to leave your comments)_


	4. Chapter 4 First Day High

**Chapter 4**

**First Day High**

All of them turned their head back to the girl.

"Sorry?" Alex is the one who spoke since Jack, Sara and Seth are still in shock.

Seeing the effect on them, the girl realized they took her words seriously. Trying to stop herself from laughing, she said, "I was kidding. Gosh, you're so weird. I thought you were not from this planet anymore. You can't even take a joke!"

"Leave it, Mira, that's alright now." One of the girls from behind called. The girl, who is named Mira, looked and went to her group ignoring the people in front of them.

"Phew..I thought she's serious." Jack held his forehead when the girl left, still laughing at them.

Seth breathed heavily in relief as they all started walking again up to the second floor. Sara remained silent since then but it seems no one could notice.

They've totally forgotten the whole radar incident when they started shopping for Seth's and Sara's stuffs. For the first time in history, Jack Bruno enjoyed the favorite sports of Alex, shopping. He enjoyed choosing stuffs for these two. They look like teenage models. Everything seems to look nice on them. Alex didn't even bother to go over their budget because she wanted to buy for them all that look nice to them..which happened to be almost everything they tried on.

"I think I have consumed all the energy stored in my body." Seth collapsed on the couch when they got home. It's been a long but happy day for all of them. Even for Junkyard because they left him enough..or more than enough food for the whole day.

"I need to reheat some food for dinner. You guys start keeping these stuffs. Don't think this is tiring. Tomorrow is worse. You have to go to a school and be humans." Alex said after three minutes of resting. She smiled helplessly as she walked up to the kitchen, seeing Sara and Seth lazily stood up to get their things.

"I'll clean Junkyard's..erhm.. junk. You guys go ahead." Jack said. Seth gave him a nod and Sara replied a smile then she raised her hand and made the shopping bags float into the air, guiding them to her room.

"Ehem.." Jack coughed purposely when he saw Sara.

"By the way, first rule. Humans carry things. Not meditate and make them float. One basic thing Sara." He said when the two looked at him. Sara immediately dropped the things and frowned with the idea.

Jack shrugged and went away, overhearing Seth muttered "i told you" to his younger sister.

~*~*~

"He should allow me to use my skills here. No one would see us anyway." Sara complained when they get to her room. Seth decided to help his sister first before arranging his things in his room. He promised to their parents that he will put his sister first before himself and that includes helping her first before doing his own tasks.

"I'm not so fond of that idea too. But we have to obey them. We need to be humans. It's a consequence we need to suffer." He tried to explain. Sometimes, Sara is being childish and he always had to explain things to her, though it may look like she's more matured than him when it comes to thinking things out.

"Ha! Now you realized that?! You should have considered that when we're at the mall.. but what you did? You behaved in whatever way you want, totally forgetting you're on Earth." She laughed sarcastically.

"Is there something bothering you?" He finally asked when Sara surprisingly reacted that way. He realized she's been like that since this morning.

Sara looked at Seth for a couple of seconds as if trying to decided if she'll speak or not. When Seth raised his brows meaning "what?", she finally spoke.

"What do you think is wrong with the radar?" She asked.

Seth took the radar out of his pocket once and again and stared at it as if examining it. "I don't know. It's really weird, it's almost impossible for this to malfunction. We've tested this many times before going back here."

"Do you think she's really there..? The one we're looking for?" She asked again. Seth could feel that something is really bothering Sara.

"The radar says so. It's 101 percent reliable." He could only say. "Just tell me what's wrong." He added when Sara knitted her brows as if she's not satisfied with his answers.

"Sara, we promised to tell each other if there is something wrong. We only have each other here now." He reminded his sister, hoping she would finally spill whatever she's thinking but in contrary, Sara became annoyed.

"I see you still don't trust Jack and Alex." She glared at her brother. "That's what I hate about you, brother. You should learn how to believe things around you exist sometimes." With that, she walked out her room leaving Seth speechless.

'In times like these I wish I also had her ability..to read minds clearly.' Seth rolled his eyes and followed his sister.

"Sara!" Seth went down to follow his sister. He's not pleased with what Sara acted a while ago.

"What's this?" Alex and Jack checked on the siblings when they heard Seth's loud voice in the living room.

"It's not like that. I do trust Jack and Alex." They heard Seth. He's standing in front of Sara who's sitting in the couch with her arms crossed, staring at the floor with knitted brows, ignoring her brother.

Jack and Alex looked at each other when they sensed what's happening.

'Normal sibling fight.' They thought. For some reason, they don't want to intervene, maybe because they are wondering how they fight.

"You're showing immaturity again. Be like that!" Seth became mad when Sara ignored him. He loves his sister and tries to always be understanding but Sara is moody and there are times that he couldn't understand her.

He sat opposite to her and decided to wait until Sara speaks again. He is furiously looking at her, his face red with anger.

This time, the couple think it's time to go between the two.

"Ugh..fighting is normal. But it won't do you any good." Jack said as he and Alex sat beside the two kids. Sara just moved a bit but still no words she say.

"I'm just asking her what's bothering her and reminded her that we promised to tell each other if there's something wrong we encounter then she became like that again." Seth filled them with the situation.

"He still didn't trust anyone." Sara almost said it in a whisper but clear enough for them to hear.

"That's not true! I was just saying-" Seth wanted to defend himself but Sara cute him off.

"The girl in the mall this morning. She's weird." She started.

Thinking that Sara is just trying to change the topic, Seth said, "She's not. Alex said it's normal joke she said in the mall. And it's normal for them to think we're weird...I'm weird.. because of the way I behave."

"Yes, it's ok. Is that what's bothering you?" Alex tried to convince.

"I get it.. You think I'm being irresponsible because I'm not watching my behavior? Okay I'm sorry." Seth fired back when Sara rolled her eyes impatiently again.

"I can't read her mind, alright?! And that's really weird! I can read minds of animals from Earth, infants, adults, I can even read yours, why can't I read her mind! That's what's bothering me.. I'm trying but thanks to you, Seth, you just ruined the chance. We had to leave the place immediately because of your behavior. You should have just quietly let the radar guide us. Maybe she's related to the one we're looking for." She tried to explain.

Seth thought of something to defend his side but he realized Sara's right. And he's guilty about that.

"Sorry.. I.. You should have told me so.. It won't happen again." He finally lowered his voice realizing his fault. Now he's embarrassed, realizing he's the one who's showing immaturity and not her sister.

"You must be very exhausted, we can't blame anyone for acting weird. It's natural because you're not like us.. You're not from here and that's why we need to help you.. so please let's just forget about what happened today. You should not fight. It's not good. Apologize to each other." Alex advised when she sensed that it's okay now to say something.

"I'm sorry..." Seth coldly said. He wanted to sound as if he is not sincere because of his pride.

"I know you mean it, why try to sound cold? Have you forgotten I can read your mind?" Sara responded as cold first but then she smiled warmly. She seemed to like the sound of his brother apologizing because she knew it's not really his personality to admit mistakes. She's the only one who can make him do that.

"You know I hate doing this." Seth could only muttered trying his word not to be audible. He looked away and walked to the kitchen. "Let's have some food. I need energy." He called them.

"You guys..you change attitude so fast.." Jack couldn't believe what had just happened. He used to think these two could be the last siblings to fight but now he realized, they have something in common with humans.

"Well, that's my brother. He is a pride that became a living creature." Sara giggled like a child.

"And it seems like you're trying his patience." Alex broke into a smile seeing Sara's giggle. She thinks it's cute.

"Yes. Because he'll be needing to control his temper here. And I don't want him to think that he can do this mission alone. He needs to share his burden with us." Sara became serious again but before the topic leads into something again, Jack made a move by asking them to have dinner and call it a day. Besides, he's still thinking on how to get these two into a school.. it's a bit expensive for them and risky for the siblings.

~*~*~*~

_Aww..siblings fight..very normal.._

_And there goes the fourth chapter.. I tried t make it long but i'm too tired to think now.. i'll try to update tomorrow anyway since it's my day off tomorrow..._

_thanks for the comments and adds people.. I really love seeing your comments.. it inspires me to write..._

_I would like to thank the following.._

_thank you for adding me into your **Story Alert** list:_

_1) Edward Cullen's Girl_

_2) Loverofgoodstories27_

_3) Wondergirlxox_

_4) xMusicxAndxLifex_

_5) Bill Kaulitz 4 Life_

_6) Kepetah_

_7) Twilight-Love-Is-Beautiful_

_thank you for adding me into your **Favorite Story** list:_

_1) veryannoyed_

_2) Mangafan14_

_3) iD Sisters Grimm iD_

_4) xMusicxAndxLifex_

_5) hrosser_

_6) Aava_

_7) Loverofgoodstories27_

_thank you for adding me into your **Favorite Author** list:_

_1) xMusicxAndxLifex_

_thank your for **commenting** on my story:_

_1) XthirteenX_

_2) Loverofgoodstories27_

_3) Wondergirlxox_

_4) veryannoyed_

_5) xMusicxAndxLifex_

_6)SmiletFool19_

_looking forward to read your comments..even for my silent readers.. please let me hear from you too.. im so glad you read my story.. thank you very much everyone.. I love yah all! ^_^_

_lol im so happy!_


	5. Chapter 5 Who's who

**Chapter 5**

**Who's who?**

"This is it Seth. I wish luck for the both of us today. And please try to behave normally..so they won't think we're weird." Sara and Seth were standing in front of their school building looking at the crowd of busy students trying to get to their classes.

"I told you last night not to be nervous, right?" Seth seriously looked at his sister who just gave him a nod.

Seth looked back at the busy corridor as he nodded three times. "Okay..so, this is where we part. Good luck on our first human class." He said.

"Just use our signal when something is wrong." Sara reminded and showed him their special device that looked like a mobile phone.

"Okay. See you later." With that, they both walked away from each other to their respective classrooms with nervous heart.

'I told her don't be nervous but now I am. I really need to practice what I preach.' He told himself when he took his first step inside his classroom. He panicked when all the students turned their head on him.

'Why are you staring?' He wanted to asked them but that would only make things worse, so he thought. Now he wanted to break his promise to Jack and Alex that they won't use their unique abilities. He wanted to change his phase into gas and vanish like air.

"Ugh..Greetings." He made a nervous smile, made his way at the empty seat at the back. He tried to ignore the strange looks that the students threw him. He wanted to be as far away from the students as he can and so far that was the farthest.

'Oh my god he's so hot!' He overheard some girls whispering to each other. Immediately he touched his forehead.

'I'm not..My temperature is normal.' He is confused. Why did they say he is hot when they did not even touch him.

'Jack did not mention humans could determine temperature without feeling it.' He told himself and noted to confirm it to Jack later.

He was busy with this thought that he did not notice their professor. He almost jumped out of his seat when he realized he was calling him.

"Seth Bruno, please don't be shy. Just tell something about yourself." Professor Taylor, their science professor, repeated.

Seth looked as if he's gonna puke when he heard "Seth Bruno". He really though the name sounds weird but he had no choice but to be Seth Bruno, the adopted son of Jack and Alex Bruno.

"Seth?" He immediately composed himself again when Mr. Taylor called for the second time.

He stood up in front, and managed to avoid his classmates' looks that he thought were weird. At least for him, it's weird. But perhaps for humans it's normal. That he can't tell anymore. All he knew he was nervous.

"Hi..Uhm.. I'm Seth. I am new here and not familiar with the environment. I hope you could help me adapt." He really thought he'd just said stupid things but now he can't take those back, can he?

After a moment of silence, Mr. Taylor spoke. "Okay I think that's a wonderful introduction Seth. You may take your seat." He said and patted Seth on his back.

"Back to the lesson." Seth heard Mr. Taylor as he walked back to his seat.

"Astronomy." His ears almost clapped when he heard the subject. He felt a little proud, knowing he knew better about it than anybody else in the classroom. Perhaps aside from their professor.

"Last day we discussed about the uniqueness of Earth. The only living planet." He became more interested when he heard this. So they really thought Earth is the only living planet. Good for them, they won't have to worry about the other scary creatures out on space.

"Sir, how about the UFOs? They said Race to Witch Mountain book is based on true story. There really are aliens!" One of the students opposed.

Seth became alert again. He remembered Jack told them that they wrote a book about their mission. He wished no one would realized he is related to Jack Bruno, the one who wrote The Race to Witch Mountain book.

'I have to warn Jack and Alex about this.' He reminded himself. He planned to wait for the answer of Mr. Taylor regarding the idea but his attention was diverted into a more interesting thing.

There, just an aisle away from him, is the girl they saw at the mall yesterday. She's staring at the window dreamily, as if she's in her own world. She seemed different today because yesterday she looked to full of energy and she looked very active but now, Seth saw a passive Mira. She looked exhausted and lonely. But still, he thought she is pretty cute.

'Caught in the act.' He told himself and immediately looked away when the girl noticed he's staring at her.

After a few seconds, he tried to catch her at the corner of his eyes. He saw her moved her body either to get a better view of the window, or to hide her face from him and that's the only time Seth realized what Sara said.. This girl is weird..not that he can't read her mind, because only Sara could do that, but because she looked very aloof. As far as his observation is concerned, humans don't behave like her.

~*~*~

During lunchtime, Seth told Sara who he saw today. They both regretted that they decided Sara would carry the radar today.

"We could have tested it on Mira if only you carried it with you today." Sara pouted like a child.

"Give it to me. She's my classmate remember? It means I'll be seeing her again later in class." Seth snapped. Sara handed him the radar.

"They study science differently. You know what my professor did?! He cut a poor frog in our class today. I cried. The poor frog is crying for help and I can't do anything about it. I wish my seatmate did not notice I was crying." Sara complained when she recalled a very bad event today.

"Lucky me, I don't have your ability. But it's really different here. Jack did not mention they could determine temperature even without feeling it. But they kinda made a mistake on me. Perhaps because I'm not human." He proudly told Sara who knitted her brows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"They said I'm hot. But I'm not. I checked my temperature it's normal." Seth narrated with matching actions. He touched his forehead like what he did a while ago.

Sara burst into laughter when she absorbed Seth's story. She laughed hardly to the point that she held her stomach and she got the attention of other students including the girl at the mall who's sitting few tables away from them.

"Sara..Sara!" Sara only stopped when Seth called her, implying that she's getting everyone's attention. Immediately she looked down, her hand covering her mouth. Seth looked around and made an apologizing smile at the students around them. He even saw some girls giggled when he smiled but that wasn't his concern now.

"Seth, it's their way to admire. When humans say you are hot, they mean you are gorgeous..or attractive..or good-looking.. something like that." Sara explained, still controlling her laugh. Seth felt embarrassed, his cheeks turned red which made it even harder for Sara not to laugh.

Trying to hide his embarrassment he said, "It means I am really good-looking. So, girls in our planet never lie."

"Arrogant." Sara rolled her eyes though she knew very well she had a good-looking brother. She remembered having a hard time answering questions about Seth from his admirers. She did not expect his brother's look will also be appreciated here on Earth.

"I'm not arrogant, I'm just-" Seth was about to say something but he lost track when Sara gestured him to behind. He immediately followed her gaze and found Mira sitting alone a few tables away from them.

Mira instinctively looked at them when she felt she's being observed. She gathered her things and walked away, leaving her lunch untouched.

Seth and Sara looked at each other. They can communicate through their minds, a connection they have developed since childhood.

"Radar's safe." Seth muttered under his breath as they both followed Mira who walked even faster sensing someone's following her.

"Seth I really can't read her mind!" Sara informed Seth. "Do you think humans can unwarily block those who attempt to read their minds?"

Seth wasn't paying attention to his sister because he felt the radar vibrating. He immediately got hold of it in his pocket and tried to walk closer to Mira.

"Is it vibrating? But she can't be..." Sara tried to think of anything that would verify their conclusion that this girl is, or at least, could lead them to their target.

"Hey!" Seth couldn't think of anything better but to start a conversation with the girl so Sara could do the verification. He handed the radar to Sara when the girl turned to face them.

"Hi.. I-I'm Seth-" He was about to say something but the girl spoke.

"I know. We're from the same class." She coldly said as she crossed her arms and tried to show impatience and lack of interest on whatever Seth would say.

Sara crossed her fingers when she read what's Seth's plan. She silently prayed his brother won't continue what he's planning to say but before she could elbowed him, Seth had already spoken the lamest.

"I just wanna say I think you're hot." He said it in an emotionless way that made the girl think he's making fun of her.

The girl looked up and breathed heavily then turned her back to walk away.

'It's better to control yourself and just forget about it than face this guy and punch him.' She advised herself. She really hated it when someone's making fun of her.

"Wait, I'm just telling the truth. You're the girl at the mall yesterday. Remember you saw us?" He immediately spoke so the girl would hear everything. Sara even supported him with a "yes you did."

One again the girl turned back to face them and released a deep, impatient sigh before saying, "I never hang out at malls. It must be my sister Mira. I'm Lyra."

"Sister..? But you looked-" Seth was once again cute off by the girl.

"Identical..exactly the same, I know. But I'm not her. She's my twin sister. She's the 'hot' one. I'm the cold one." She felt degraded when she said it but she knew it's a fact she had to accept.

"You'll see Mira later at Math class if you want to talk to her. Don't bug me." With that, she finally walked away.

The siblings were dumbfounded. They could only watch Lyra walked away from them and feel the radar stopped vibrating.

"Tell me, what do humans mean when they say you're cold?" Seth asked his sister.

Sara doesn't not know if her brother is serious or what and since she isn't sure about it, she decided not to comment.

"I hate this radar!" She handed back to Seth who put it back on his pocket.

"I had the feeling Mira and Lyra has something to do with our target. We have to do something to get to know them more." Seth exclaimed and with that, they started to make a new plan that includes Mira and Lyra.

~*~*~

_wow.. Seth's hot.. burning hot.. lol.._

_that's the fifth chapter...looking forward to hear from you my dear readers... thanks **Wondergirlxox** for adding my story in your fave list and me in your author list... thanks also to **SilverGoldsun** and **Lady Silverstar2** for adding my story in your fave story list.. thanks so much people.. I love you all ^_^_

_P.S. Don't forget to leave comments... i'll try to update ASAP.._


	6. Chapter 6 Very Annoyed

**Chapter 6**

**Very Annoyed**

Sara runs as fast as she could just to reach her class on time but..

BLAG

The next thing she knew, her face is on the ground, her things scattered on the floor and her back aches a little. Trying to regain her balance she slowly stands up and collect her things.

"I'm sorry." She heard a voice from behind. She turned around and found a guy looking at her with his hands massaging his shoulder. "It's my fault, I'm not looking on the way."

Sara thought the guy somewhat resembles her brother Seth and that's one reason why she couldn't get irritated.

'Maybe because he looks like he's from out planet, Pax.' She told herself and bowed down then started walking. It took her some more steps before she noticed the guy seemed to follow her.

She stopped and waited for the guy to stop too. "Are you following me?" She asked suspiciously.

"In your dreams, classmate." They guy laughed sarcastically and walked past her leaving her embarrassed because there are some students looking at them. It is only then she realized it's the same guy in her class who heartlessly assisted her professor in doing the surgery of the poor frog.

She looked down and tried to hide her face as she walked again, silently hating the guy.

'Seth, I have a classmate who resembles you...and I hate him.' She decided to use mental telepathy to communicate with her brother.

After some seconds, in her mind, came the voice of Seth. 'You hate because.. he resembles me?'

Sara frowned and searched her mind for an answer. 'No. It's because he's a snob..like you.' She smiled secretly, so no one would think she's smiling for no reason.

'Anyway, is Mira there? You have to do something to befriend her. I'll take care of Lyra. You're not match with the other one.' She advised Seth when she's a few steps away from her room.

'No match? Says who? Hey.. I can get to know her, just give me sometime.' Seth opposed and this made Sara smiled again. Her brother has hard time accepting defeat.

She's in this state when she noticed she is again, face to face with the guy she bumped onto a while ago. Immediately she erased the smile pasted on her face and tried to ignore him as she went to her seat.

'Wait Seth, let me find a comfortable seat.' She told her brother as she put her things on the armchair. She's ready to sit comfortably on the chair when she heard the guy's voice again.

"Uhg, Miss, that's my seat." The guy coughed purposely and looked away impatiently waiting for her to vacate the seat. She saw her classmates laughed a bit but tried not to be obvious. This made her irritated.

She looked at him in disbelief and stood up. Now she thought this guy is just trying to get her attention. How dare he interrupt her chat with her brother. That's one of the things she hated most.. getting interrupted especially when she's talking about an important matter.

Composing herself she faced the guy proudly and asked, with the purpose of embarrassing him, "Do you own this place? I will sit on any chair I wished to sit."

'Sara, you need to control your temper. You're being temperamental these past few days.' She thought to herself as she waited for the guy to respond. She's a little satisfied when she saw the surprised look on the guy's face.

The guy brushed his hair with his right hand, trying not to laugh at Sara. Actually, our professor arranged out seats alphabetically, and your seat happened to be next to mine..i hope you can still remember. So, technically, I don't own the place but I do own that seat."

For the third time he's embarrassed her and this is something she would not pass.

Trying to think of something to say, she gathered her stuffs, moved to the next seat and whispered "Arrogant.." but she made sure it's laud enough for them to hear.

'I'll be sitting next to him everyday.. I'll be very annoyed throughout the subject.. truly, God is punishing me for my wrong doings.' She once again connected her mind to Seth.

Seth heard her sister but he has more important thing to note. 'Mira is here already..but Lyra is absent. It's very strange, I heard she's never been absent before.' He told his sister.

'Do you sit near Mira? Try to befriend her and maybe you can ask why Lyra is absent.' Her attention diverted to what Seth had said.

'She's on the opposite side of the room. I don't know how to talk to her.. I don't want to sound weird again. I'll have to wait for the right timing.' She heard Seth answered.

She was about to reply but she accidentally dropped their connection when she noticed the guy making an annoying sound.

He's trying to produce sound by knocking his fingers on the chair and do something like dance with the beat of whatever sound he's creating.

"What's that noise..." She tried to say to no one, purposely making the guy hear what she'd said.

Immediately the guy stopped and looked at her without any hint of emotion on his face.

Sara looked back with a glare. This guy is really trying her patience. And he's good at it.

"If you can't, live in a quiet place, please let others.. Can't you see I'm talking?" She gasped and covered her mouth realizing what she'd just said.. Now she's being like Seth.

She really wanted to strangle for being careless when she saw the confused face of the guy.

"Are you talking?" He asked, this time, he's not annoying anymore.. He seems a bit interested on her answer.

Sara looked away and uncomfortably answered, "No.. I-I was .. I was just.." She tried to think of something to say.

"You were just? What?" The guy asked again. For some reason, he seemed not surprised as if she'd said something really normal.

"Haha! I can't believe you fall for that!" Sara tried to fake.

The guy looked at her suspiciously. She looked back with raised brows silently saying I'm-not-doing-anything-suspicious.

The guy finally gave up and shrugged. With disappointment in his voice he said, "I thought you can speak with people through your mind too."

With this, Sara's eyes widened. "You can?"

~*~*~*~

_I don't know if this chapter is boring or what.. i'm really tired but I tried to update coz I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter.. anyway, it's short but it's really important.. I had to establish this character..._

_thanks a lot to:_

_DRUNK-OFF-LIFE_

_la-la-la-45_

_ObsessionVixen_

_for adding my story in your Story Alert, Fave story and Fave Author list.._

_looking forward to hear from you.. 'till the next update,_

_~psychael_


End file.
